


Frozen

by Sukuangtou



Series: Eclipse [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: No one can quite believe what just happened. In fact, it takes Donatello a minute to even register what's going on.





	Frozen

Everything just stopped. It was as if some grand almighty being had picked up the remote control and pressed pause. No one moved. No one breathed. There was complete and utter silence. From where Donatello stood, the only thing he could hear was the sounds of Klunk at his water bowl over in the kitchen. The cat had knocked the bowl, making a small screeching noise as it ran over the floor tiles. 

There was another noise too, the sound of material shifting. In the corner of his eye he could see April stumbling backwards, her hands coming up to her face as her back collided into Casey. Casey’s leather gloves made a squeak sound as his arms came up to wrap around her shoulders. Her body was shaking, making her red scarf bounce around her neck. She was wearing red elsewhere too. 

Master Splinter’s cane creaked as the old rat took a step forward, the wood bending slightly as his Master placed all of his weight into the stick, as if this was the only thing keeping him upright. Donatello noticed his fur around his eyes was damp. His own hands were damp, too. He had just been squirting disinfectant gel into them, halfway through the process of rubbing it in. The clear mixture had turned a brilliant red. He flexed his fingers, the sticky, uncomfortable sensation sending a shiver down his spine. Oh, he was shaking as well. 

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Leo. Their leader gave Don a defeated look, before collapsing into a nearby chair, covering his face and shuddering. As if tugged down by some massive weight, Donatello felt his knees nearly buckle as his eyes swivelled round to face the bed once again. Master Splinter was by its side, now, his cane abandoned on the floor as he hunched over, the already frail body seeming to age right in front of his eyes. He could almost see the brown fur turning wispy grey. His tail sat limp in a puddle on the floor.

Everyone jolted as the door slammed against the wall, denting the brickwork as the whole frame groaned. As heaviness sunk low into Donatello body, he watched helplessly as Raphael vanished into the lair, apparently scaring Klunk on his way as the cat gave a startled yelp. 

And then, as if some cruel joke, someone pressed play.

April was sobbing into Casey’s chest, the larger man burying his face into her hair, shoulders hitching. Master Splinter, his father, made a horrible, torn noise and he huddled over the bed, his tail smearing the stomach churning colour across the floor. Leo wrapped his arm around Don as his knees finally met the ground, pulling him into the leader’s embrace. Somewhere, Raph roared. 

Michelangelo was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
